Unravel KI
by DashieKun
Summary: Can you find me? Can you see the damage you left me... Will I have the same feeling I had then Burn my matchstick Light me up Want to feel some kind of emotion They call you heartless I call you the one that makes me understand the need of pain Take these bindings off me Let me Understood how it feels To Unravel for you
1. 1

Can you find me?

Can you see the damage you left me...

Will I have the same feeling I had then

Burn my matchstick

Light me up

Want to feel some kind of emotion

They call you heartless

I call you the one that makes me understand the need of pain

Take these bindings off me

Let me

Understood how it feels

To Unravel for you

Act 1

I've been called weak my entire life. A quirk grants you a rush that I can never have, just thinking of having one makes me want to praise my hero, even more, the most praised hero named All Might. Wanting to be like him he saves people in a flash and has that smile that shows bravery and courage. A true hero is all I wanted to become...I wanted to show that I'm strong too that I can be somewhat of use. That I'll be the one to save my mother, my friends, my family no matter what cost.

But...it'll never happen

"It's simply impossible I'm sorry Izuku"

My face expression dropped and, looked like my face froze. I heard the drop of my action figure...the floor so dirty and unclean it was true at the moment I almost gave up.

I thought I can convince her

"Mom...i can still be a superhero right?"

"I'm sorry Izuku...I'm sorry," she says as she falls to the floor, crying her eyes out, with clinging onto me as I couldn't believe what she said to my face.

I needed you

Believe in me

Don't be like them

Tell me I can...please!

"Seems the quirkless loser wants to another beating aye Katsuki?"

"Deku what are you doing here! Again it's not a place you should be at!"

Meaning the school

The park

Anywhere they are

"Aye Deku are you listening to us! Get out of her you quirkless idiot!" He says as he grabs me the collar, bringing me up from the ground and, see my face cover with my hair...with a smile."

My face full of agony

My body with cuts

My bones crushed

My neck burnt from a touch

"Its quite funny isn't it?" I mumble, with a blank expression written on my face.

Only staring in the darkness

My heart can't feel the urge to understand what pain is

It's the same.

"What the hell is funny? Me about to beat your ass!" He shouts with a hysteric laugh.

All my life

I've seen the trueness of what a quirk can bring

Control

Blood on their hands

Treat people different

This is the reason

It's true

All of it

"Why you do this to me"

"Do what!"

"You like it don't you?" His hands tremble I can feel the tugs on my collar more, getting less tighter.

"Like what?"

I laugh a little

Is this how stupid they really are?

"Having your victim up to your face. Inflicting as much pain as you can...because their weak No quirk No Life"

"What the hell are you talking about Deku?! Before I actually kill you!"

"Why don't you?"

"What!"

Tch

"Do it"

"Shut up!"

"Do it"

If you really want to

"I'll kill you I swear I hate you!"

"I do to"

"What did you say!"

"...you heard me I'm sick of what you people really deserve quirks...you bring nothing but hurt and I try to find a way to make life better isn't that fair?

I guess it's how the world works right?"

"What are you talking about?!"

Tch

"I'm done trying to be a hero." I say so everyone can hear me, with Katsuki dropping me back to the floor his hands shake and his mouth can't stand still.

"You can't..."

What?

"Say that again"

"You can't!" He shouts at the floor not looking me at the eyes. Clenching his fists and a spark lit in his arm

"Why not?" I ask

"Because I said so Deku!" He says grabbing me again, and slamming me against the fence.

All the times

This never happened

He's angry

But...also Afraid

"I don't care what you say"I say to his face as his face lightens up with more rage

"Deku! I will murder you! I swear I will!'

"I don't have to listen to what you say anymore...your nothing but another one of the world's mistakes...that I will correct."

"What! That's it!" As he brings a fist to my face I hold out my hand just in time to block the punch.

"I'm not the same Deku that you knew nor will I ever be again." I say, getting out of his grip, and walking away from the school alleyway.

" Deku..."

"Katsuki...Goodbye."

Those were the last words he said to me...

Such an idiot

I can never be the same way

Izuku

Where are you?

"Whose the next target boss?"

"All Might Himself"

"Hey, Midoriya weren't you a big fan of him when you were little?"

"No words like usual"

"You know he doesn't"

"Yeah whatever what are we doing at the school?"

"Well they have some new students"

"List?"

"Ochaco Uraraka

Todoroki Shoto

Denki Kaminari

Tenya Iida

Eijiro Kirishima

And lastly Bakugo Katsuki"

"En."

"Did you say something?"

"Guess not. So when do we plan the attack?"

"Tomorrow so get some rest we got some blood to spill"

"You hear that Midoriya were going to your school you were planning to go to"

"Just let him be"

"Fine anyways let's back to the plan"

Kac-Suki

Deku...

I can understand why you want me to unravel

To show my inner scars

My inner heart being locked up

I just want to feel again

That rush

That high

Let me feel it again.


	2. 2

The way I pull the strings one by one

It laces and falls apart

I tell myself why does it come apart every time?

And it hits me

You're the one who resists me making it come undone

You try to pull me harder

Making the strings tie my skin in a knot

As our inner selves

Are the self-plot

Act 2

Where am I? I feel so cold here like I'm in some kind of freeze locker. My hands feel like they are getting more solid like I can barely move from this position I'm in. Why am I here? Is this my afterlife...so cold and dark.

Nothing matters

They just control you

A person they say to protect more like shame upon

I don't need any powers anymore...

I'm my own power

Nothing to hold back

My agility

My strength

My words of what the world truly is

Those gifts just bring more dead bodies down the alleyway

For the ones who get one

Use it to harm the ones who don't

A hero white and gold

Shines upon the others

But they lie

And hide something dark inside

The urge to feel their opponents pleading

They hide it with a face

A smile

A look that everyone will fall for

Who really are you?

All Might

"So this is it...the school" a grin or smile he walks upon the steps and sees the future he will walk in.

"This sure will be something interesting tch"

"So you got the plan right?"

"Ngh"

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyways as the plan stands you will attend the school give us as much information as you can...i won't take failure as an option do you understand? my pupil..."

"Yes"

"Fantastic now go"

It's been how long...since I've seen this place. The blossoms still fall the same way they did before. It's refreshing

It truly is pathetic.

The first task

Pass the entrance exam

Second

Get in

Third

blend in...get information

Fourth

Kill the so-called heroes

Fifth...

say goodbye one last time

Uraraka POV

"Hi, I'm Uraraka!" a girl with big eyes and a joyful smile says towards all the other contestants

"Hn so much for so-called serious huh?" A boy with a burn scar on his right eye said as he looks at the girl with the glare of annoyance

"Shouto shut up! It's the exams aren't you pumped!"

"Not really it's a waste of time I already know I should be here and I have the potential this is just a boring reason to be living"

"Don't say that! It'll be a blast!"

"Whatever..."

"Hey look at him he looks ready and fired up!"

"He looks foolish and retarded"

"Oh shush I like his hair it's so flashy like his hair got struck by lightning"

"Is that so? How not interesting"

"Someone is jealous"

"You wish"

"Alright how about him he looks very serious and scary"

"Why scary?"

"I don't know I got the feeling he's maybe those types that hide the deep things in. like the silent but deadly type"

"That's not his type at all it's more like mine"

"Okay, what do you label him?"

"Psycho with Idiotic Tendencies"

"His ash blonde hair is incredible... I think I'm in love!"

"You just really love stranger's hair don't you?"

"No not really its just a lot of people have very fashionable hair for some reason."

"Yeah not like yours"

"Hey!"

The conversation soon ended with her yelling to the scarface boy about how pretty her hair is. The flowers surrounding the area stopped following at that moment. Footsteps heard from the stairs to see a white-haired boy with a blank expression on his face.

Everyone staring at the new stranger with, an expression of confusion. His hair hid his face as his white coat followed every moment his body kept moving from the crowd of eyes.

He stops when he feels someone grabs his shoulder.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" the ash blonde boy yells out with fury and anger. As his teeth grit together.

The boy said nothing to the blonde and stared at the floor still with, no expression and cracks a little short smile facing the blonde boy with no emotion in his eyes that sends a nervous sweat down his eye.

"Who the hell are you!"

As the blonde grips the boy again and, grabs his collar pulling him up with, still seeing no expression just a human with no emotion.

"Coming here looking like a big shot huh! I'm the best your nothing compares to me learn your place idiot!" The blonde shouts out with, everyone scared to say something. Showing a grin of a complete psycho.

"So...nothing changed" the white hair mumbles only letting the blonde hear him.

"What the hell are you talking about!" The blonde shouts out again with, his grip getting tighter and, his house sparks a little burst.

"Kacchan what did I say before?"

What.

"What did you just call me!"

Before he can land a punch the boy grabbed his hand and held it with, having a little-crooked smile and getting close to his ear. making the words he say open the blonde's eyes wide open

"Kacchan what did I tell you before..." the boy whispers to the blonde in his ear.

No way...it can't be

Katsuki POV

"What do you mean he's gone?!" I shout with anger and rage

"He ran away as what his mother has informed me"

"That idiot he's gonna die now!" I yell with frustration and pain.

"Poor boy I hope he's okay...Katsuki you wouldn't have anything to do with it? Izuku's mom said he had school problems and that might have been the cause." A woman says to her son with a concerned tone

"School problems..."

"Yes."

"He left because of that"

"So it was you"

"I gotta go!" I say with running out the door and reaching the exit with, hearing screams from my mother come across the hallway.

Third Person POV

The boy ran out to the streets reaching to the lake with the sky shining down with stars. Reaching the same fence with the caution sign...the same log that his friends and he went across years ago

He was the leader

He was the one that everyone wanted to be

And beside him

Fanboy by his side was Deku

That time

He fell down

And his hand was right there

Asking "will you be my friend" his stupid face and, his green emerald eyes

At that moment

I actually felt something.

But I didn't know what it was

Until...now

Now he's gone. Because of me.

I'm...sorr-no your not.

If you were

You wouldn't have

Done it...just die

Not yet...until I have one last goodbye

"Deku...it's you."

"Katsuki"

"You never answered my question What did I tell you before?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not the same Deku you knew..."

When I understand

Why you resist the urge to let me tie the knots to our necks and our hands

Make it bleed and swollen

But once were tied together

We can never be unattached from our bodies

And be stuck together

No matter how many times you pull to get unstuck

You're with me forever

No matter what.


	3. 2 1

Katsuki and Third POV

"Viper Kiss."

The words that were said to let out a powerful push towards the blonde boy, making him blast off towards the gate with, the students looking back at the mysterious student.

Impossible He has no quirk...is this the same Deku?!

"I'm not the same Deku you knew"

I feel like my entire body just went through 5 step process of pain at the same time. How strong has he gotten?!

I felt steps come closer to me when I look up I see him, staring at me with no expression. like he found it a normal thing to do.

"Goddamnit Deku! Who the hell are you!"

He kept quiet and stopped walking towards me.

"I wouldn't use that name Kacchan..." he says only for me to hear until I heard a giggle from his mouth as he grabs my chin and makes me face him.

'His grip is strong. What the hell am I doing! Do something idiot!'

I can't.

His face makes a crooked smile with his eyes, looking like they drain the souls out of people. My body can't move with, my eye turning wider.

"You wouldn't want to get hurt again would you?" He says in front of my face looking like a goddamn killer or villain

What do I say...why can't I talk

"Hey leave him alone! He learned his lesson please stop fighting!" A girl screams out in the background with sounding like someone is covering her mouth.

The white-haired let's go of the blonde's chin and walks away to the gate again.

"Let this be a lesson to you so-called heroes you will be...life isn't that simple for others that don't have control and just obey the ones who have power and treat them like garbage...it's disgusting and I'm here to change that."

Everyone is just silent. No one has the mouth to speak or maybe guts to say something back. A boy fixing his glasses has a face, with a serious look and, and makes a sound that makes the others back away from him.

"Tch"

"Do you have something to say?"

He Shines his glasses towards him and, walks forward to the white hair with, his hand's clenching to fists

"Yes. It's quite sad that you would say something so similar that any quirkless human would say. We don't control you people we rather save your asses from destruction or disaster all the time. If it wasn't for the heroes we could be controlled by villains and live our lives as slaves to them. Blood will spill more and you would have probably not existed.

Quirks give us courage and bravery give us a chance to change the world and help others in need. The way you got is wrong in the saddest way possible... it's quite disappointing that someone with that much power would even say he doesn't have a quirk it's foolish at the least to say explain how you pulled off that attack."

"Say that again.."

"What the entire speech again you need another reminder? Very well its quite sad that you would sa-"

"No not that you people...What do you mean by that?"

"Why it's simple a separate category that's least from best. Rich and Poor

Quirk or No Quirk. Weak from Strength and for you, of course, Naive to Intelligent"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, any other words?"

"I never knew you would be such a suck up to your older brother hmm?"

"What?"

"The Iida family a heroic family of generations correct? The father and mother or the grandfather and grandmother and, now your brother's especially your older Tensei Iida...wow I feel bad for the guy for having such a naive little brother and you say I am? If you don't meet up expectations and disappoint your family name you'll be a disgrace to your entire family isn't that right?"

"What are you getting at"

The white hair let out a small smirk and giggle and started laughing uncontrollably with, stopping as he shook his head, towards the four-eyed smart guy

"You crack me up hahaha! The little rich boy thinks he knows how the world works right? You have never been in the real world. Your entire life has been full of gold coins and anything you want. You really did work to get in here? I'm sorry to disappoint you already are a disgrace you try so hard to get the best grades to be the leader of everything you know everything so straightforward...so serious like playing on her families strings and sure you might say I don't come success from my families history or wealth I'm sorry to say it your just another try-hard wannabe daddy's boy but to put it in a short way. You're just like another one of your families mistakes."

No words from anyone came out during that little one on one just another smarty pants with his face turning red with his glasses wanting to crack to show his anger. He rushes to the white-haired behind his back and readied his fist to his face.

"You Bastard How Dare You To Speak About My Family Like That! And How You Say How I Live My Life With My Choices!"

His face makes a crooked smile with his eyes, looking like they drain the souls out of people. My body can't move with, my eye turning wider.

"Guess your Engine ran out of fuel"

One said behind the speeding man as he looks back, watching the white hair just give a sadistic smile with, eyes of pure fearless.

"How did you...you say have no quirk! It's psychically impossible for a human to do that! admit it you have a quirk!"

"Where's the fun in that? It's fun to take the risk of the truth isn't it"

"You Little!"

"After all it's fun seeing the fire-up rich boy think that he knows everything right?" He says with a little smirk coming out at the ending of his sentence.

"Anyways..let's finish this shall we?" As soon as he said he disappeared again with the curious know it all wondering where he went. Until he felt a presence behind him with not having enough time to do anything with wide eyes and a blank mind seeing the true horror in his eyes.

"Gotcha" whispering in his ear and placing one finger to his back and even the glasses boy felt the shock of what is about to happen

"Dead End..." he says with the boy, blasting off to the wall and making the ground fall it sure seem like he didn't make it out but...with the mist blowing away a tall person with, a big looking body, long hair, and a smile written around his face.

A smile of a hero

That symbolizes Bravery and Courage

"That sure is a powerful push you got boy! But this fight is over! Save it when you get in which I have no doubt you will!" All he says for everyone to cheer and go to the damaged boy in his arms.

"We meet again All Might"

"Midoriya my boy you've changed your look I see not better than mine but still a heroic look!"

"Same for you."

"Mind if we have a talk?"

"Not at all"

Everyone looks at each other how do these two know each other? With Katsuki still shocked of how Deku has changed in his eyes and what power he has with, Tenya shocked he knows all might so as Uraraka and Todoroki.

"This sure will be a blast in the past"

"Yes Izuku it will"

"Deku who the hell are you...what are you?"

A black rose

Falls on the floor

Asking me to cling it to your binds

To remind you of a certain color

That reminds you of what your colors use to be

A white rose falls on my body

Reminding me of my own fate

That soon will be wrapped with you no longer

Come undone

And let the ashes scatter me away

To the darkest parts in your mind

No memory

No color

No life inside you

Just a ticking that will only last forever until you finally fall.

Act 2.1


	4. 3

The wounds on your skin

How do you get them?

The scars on your back

How did you receive them?

The voices whispering in your mind

What do they say?

The fake smile you wear every day

Doesn't it ever hurt you?

The red on your hands

Did it feel great?

The tears coming down

Are you sure you feel bad?

An offer you can't deny

Will you accept?

A blood contract sealed.

Get ready to say goodbye.

Act 3 ___________

"What are you doing Midoriya..." The true form of all might say, glaring at his once-pupil, wondering what happened 2 years ago. The boy looked up to his once inspiration of every sort of thing heroic and, gave back the same glare. "Am I not allowed back anymore?"

"Not when you have caused trouble already! You already brought yourself attention from the council."

"I want people to know I'm back... It's time to set things right."

"What exactly are you planning?" The hero asks clenching his fists in anger. The boy looked at him with no emotion on his face. (It's like he's dead inside or something) "Nothing at all" The boy answers with, dead eyes, staring back at his former master.

"We'll see about that."

"Have I ever gone my back on you?"

"Not in a million years"

"Exactly"

"You always have something up your sleeve Midoriya. If you don't mind, I'll be keeping an eye on you from now on."

"Not at all. So are we done with this conversation? The exams will begin in a second or two." the boy stated getting up from his chair and, walking to the door.

"I suppose so just heed my warning Midoriya... don't do anything you might regret." The boy stopped in his tracks, looking back at the man with, a smile down on his face."I wouldn't dream of it All Might. After all, I'm not the kind that would dare to back stab or trick their master or... pupil" The white-haired whispered to the man with now wide eyes. The door closed just to leave the hero to turn to his true form. Plucking one single hair and stare at it, for a second or two. "So golden," the man mumbles out, throwing the hair on the floor, putting his suit on to meet up at the exams. "Heh... Midoriya you haven't changed a bit"  
———————  
"Well, that sure was an interesting battle huh Shoto!" The girl squealed in excitement. "Tch.It was foolish... wasting your energy when it isn't even time. Save it when you actually passed." The boy said, shaking his head in doubt."Oh come on, you knew you were all into it! That boy sure is strong! He's so dreamy too!" She said having her eyes replaced by heart eyes swirling back and forth."He's reckless, that's all to it." The boy said, trying to stop the girls yapping, asking himself again."Why do I even bother?" 'But still... that speed. That power.What kind of quirk does he have?'

Time skips (swoosh)

Everyone gathered in the auditorium, and, started talking about what their strategy is until the lights dim revealing a tall, slender man, wearing sunglasses and long, spiky hair. Leaving the others amazed as they know this hero, his name Present Mic.

"Hello Listeners! I don't think I have to introduce myself for how would not know who I am you hear me every day." 

That was correct since he was a radio host. So people were bound to know him.

"Alright anyways, I'm here to explain the rules and how this works. As you know I work here as a pro hero at U.A Now are you ready for the exams listeners?!" The hero shouts out, with striking a pose.

No reaction went into the crowd and they all looked at him weirdly. Leaving the hero to a sort of disappointed face.

"Wow, tough crowd, ok then here's how this works for the practical test you'll all be destroying villains, but no actual ones robots and each robot has a point if you take one you get a point. Now there are four types you need to know about."

One. Easy Villains (1 point)

Two. Medium Villains (2 points)

Three Hard Villains (3 points)

Four. Arena Traps (0 points)

"Now these big guys you don't need to worry about they are just there bugging you from getting points like sort of a block. If you even destroy one, you get no points at all but there are other ways to get points as well. You can either get hero points for doing something heroic, or you can get rescue points from helping out your allies in a hard time."

Some of the students looked a little worried while some others were ready to get their acceptance to U.A and be the best they can.

"And with that said you guys are ready! Do your last preparations and get ready to either go home empty handed or have a note delivered to your doorstep to attend U.A!"The blonde haired man said, getting off the stage, and telling everyone to head to the entrance of the replicated city.

All the students gathered around, waiting for the doors to open. Todoroki was trying calm Uraraka down having zero success. The know it all was trying his best to concentrate, having too much anger for what made him look like an idiot during the fight. The ash blonde was ready to destroy everything in his way proving his rival wrong. And for the boy with bringing so much attention to himself. He was nowhere to be seen.

"What if I fail Shoto!"

"You Fail then."

"You're not helping!"  
____________

"I'll prove you wrong... I am myself no one brought me here where I stand!"  
______________

"Deku... who are you now?"  
________________

"Let it begin. Just as planned,"  
The boy says, looking back up to the sky, raising his hand as if we were touching the sun. "Soon... I'll get my justice."

The boy whispers to himself, looking down to the other students from the building. He felt someone behind him, walking slowly towards him. He looked back and had a smile upon his face."I've been expecting you. it's been awhile hasn't it?"

Yeah this has a part 2 maybe tomorrow this just a first part so here ya go for now thx for reading until the next chapter sorry it took a little long to update haha...(sleep issues) 


	5. 3 1

The way the days passed

The way the world works by the wanted on the street

My body sickens from the disease

I want to live in a carefree place

Instead of these buildings crumbling whenever I walk on my bare feet

My hands feel warm from the blood I spilled

He said stop it... but I couldn't

I let the blood leak from my own bread

It made me feel at peace, calm, and no worries

One day I'll release too much and fall

But when that day comes

I know you'll be the one to be at my rescue

If not... I lost my sanity either way.

Act 3.1

"So why show up on this day? Aizawa..."

"Izuku why are you back..."

The man with long straps of cloth around his neck, and goggles on his face says, with an unpleasant tone.

"I already had this conversation with Yoshinori already and now it's you? Can't I ever catch a break?" The boys sighed, shaking his head to the man affront of him.

"Except one thing... I'm not a fool like that man. It wouldn't make sense for you to be back of all events that occurred on this day."

The man said, taking off his goggles, and setting them down on the floor. "I suppose your right about that. It is the same day isn't it? Almost slipped my mind." The boy said, laughing a bit, taking off his gloves as it reminded him what damage that day caused.

His hands had the same scars, and marks that won't ever be washed away or forgotten. Putting his hands up to the sun again, showing the damaged left on his arms, elbows, and left eye.

That day was like my eyes finally opened. And saw the true nature of this world. It was exhilarating...

"There's nothing to worry about. I'm purely here to fix broken strings or in this case messy cloth." The boy states, looking back at the man with no expression, and has his capture weapon ready. "You really are that honest still... It's too bad I wanted to actually end you here, or have you trapped in some kind of prison for what you've done but someone is not letting me. So I warn you if you slip up and are part of them. I. Will. Erase. You." Aizawa says, with a deep tone, and puts back on his goggles, looking back up to Izuku. "I have no doubt you will... just remember one thing as well." Izuku says, coming closer to the hero, and whispered in his ear "Make sure to take care of the goodbye present I gave you last time we met." The boy backed away from the hero, with his fists clenched in anger, and disappeared from the breeze of the wind. "I won't ever forget that goodbye gift I have to live with it forever."

Third POV

The doors open. The soon heroes rushed. It's all or nothing.

A girl that can manipulate gravity with one touch already took a one point out. "Yes, I did it! Watch me now Shoto!"

A know it all having a dream, for having a dream to become like his family relative brought his fists down on every villain bot he can find. "Look at me now brother! I'll prove them wrong, I swear on it!"

A boy able to use fire and ice from his quirk, taking out the hard ones like a breeze. "I deserve to be there I'll make it for you mom I'll be the best hero."

Everyone was attacking each villain bot, with much mighty force. Lightning struck. Shadows came out. Creations were made. A frog leaped out, and now an explosion blew up, with the laughter of destruction from a certain ash blonde.

"Where is he?!" He screamed out, destroying twice as much hard ones people could of done. "Deku! Why are you hiding?! Show me yourself, you lied all those years ago!" The boy kept rampaging through more and more. He wanted to prove him wrong, what he said back then. "You're just another one of the world's mistakes that I'll correct..."

I hate you. You always try to help me up and have that stupid smile upon your face. I always hated you and will!

"Deku show me your true strength! Why'd you let me bully you all those times you could've put me in my place! You could of never left and..." His words were interrupted by the floor, rumbling, and coming apart. A dark shadow came down the city, showing the zero point villain. "Maybe This will get your attention bastard! I'm tired of being ignored I know you're here!" The boy kept, slamming the huge villain machine several times, but it didn't even do anything just one mark that took 8 explosive hits. The robotic villain made the floor rumble more, making Katsuki lose his balance, and the wind from the force pushes him to the floor. The giant slams into the building with fallen debris coming down, and a metal bar crashed down on the blonde's head, making him fall down again. Losing consciousness slowly, with seeing nothing but debris coming down, and the others standing scared and frightened by the giant robot.

Bastards. Heroes aren't scared. They don't run away.

This is it. My leg is smashed. My mind can't keep up. I can't prove anything... I'm at my dead end.

I didn't get to say goodbye to you.

As if all hope was lost in the background was a boy with a smile, looking down at the same boy that says he'll never give up."Not yet."

The blonde expected to be crushed by now, but he felt like his leg was free, and got lighter. He looked up with wide eyes, seeing the same boy that he still has a chance saying goodbye for now. "Deku?" He said with his eyes slowly closing. "You told me you don't give up was that a lie Kacchan?" The boy whispered in his ear as he held him in his arms, setting him down, and walked back towards the giant robot. "Guess I was wrong...you still are the same aren't you Kacchan?" He said, with a little chuckle, and made his way to the robot. Everyone thought he had a death wish coming to him...he reached the center, and laid one finger on the surface. "Guess you will never change."

Then again, that's what intrigued me about you.

The pulse was felt through the wind that blew through everyone's face as the entire giant shattered, with the boy walking back to the injured blonde, and pick him up, carrying him to the nurse known as Recovery Girl.

Everyone scrambled for safety as the test finished, and others waiting for the results to come back.

"Did you see that Shoto!" The girl squealed loudly to the shocked boy.

"He took it out with one touch of a finger? How is that possible..." the boy said shocked. Not knowing what to think after that.

"He must be really strong! Incredible and he rescued Katsuki!"

"Yeah...what kind of relationship do they have?"

"Who knows? but come on! We gotta see our results!" the girl said, dragging the boy with her to the exit where all the other students are.

"So that's your power Midoriya..." The covered cloth man said, with a grin still looking at the screen of what happened. "This sure will be interesting..."

'Deku...you bastard...'

"Kacchan you idiotic psycho."

Never will change will you? Or did you...

Part 2 out of 3

Cut me into Two.


	6. 3 1 (2)

**"Reporting two heroes dead! I repeat an attack close to the U.A entrance exams I repeat! Two heroe-" *disconnected**

 _"You should really keep your mouth shut... we wouldn't want the fun to spoil already now do we?"_

 **"Let go of...No we don't want the fun to spoil the fun.."**

 _"Good. Now fall off this building"_

 **"Yes, sir..."** **'What am I doing?! I can't escape whatever this is! My feet won't stop moving I have no control."**

 _"Good boy."_

 **'Who are you! Let me go you bastard!'**

 _"Don't make such a fuss. People need to know not to snitch after this you won't need stitches!"_

 **'No no no fight back! My son needs me! Aghhhhh!'**

 _"You're a stubborn one aren't you?"_

 **'I can't die... I can't die!**

 _"THROW YOURSELF ALREADY!"_

 **"No!"**

 _ **"You heard him."**_

 _"That voice... if it isn't the infamous Midoriya ha"_

 _ **"Already causing trouble?"**_

 **"Help me please!"**

 _ **"Such a bother... then again, you have the strength to resist so your life isn't that worthless"**_

 _"Aw, why do you gotta ruin my fun? My puppets seem to be sad now."_

 _ **"You use the Quirkless against their will. I will not let that slide."**_

 _"Still defending that, huh? Well, whatever I'll find someone else, maybe someone with a quirk again... Till next time Midoriya."_

 _ **"Seems I wasn't the only one who came back. Tch. What are you up to Hitoshi..."**_

 _You can't control me. Act 3.2_


	7. 3 3

"You look like you needed to be saved hehe!"

That day I felt inferior to him for some reason. I couldn't understand why he stood by me when he was left in the back. No one had the same way he just goes without thinking. All he only cared about was being a hero for others.

Soaked in the water and his hand was there. The smile of bravery and courage. The hand of ending a rivalry.

Instead. I took a different route

I look up from the debris falling to the floor. My body feels like I'm being sheltered. Like I'm safe and protected. My eyes see the same one who tried to protect me, but I denied and brought more pain and hate in his life. But this time I had no choice to accept.

"Deku..."

"Katsuki you said you never give up was that a lie? I guess you never changed"

"Deku you bastard..."

"Katsuki guess you needed to be saved this time"

"Kacchan open your eyes now..."

Katsuki POV

"Deku!" I look around, seeing nothing but white. Am I dead or something?

"Looks like you're up. I wouldn't move yet though you haven't recovered fully though." A short woman says, with a smile

"What the hell happened to me! And who are you?" I shout of anger and frustration, looking to the short woman.

"Well your leg was damaged, and it seemed something hit your head but your fine now. The only thing that didn't change is your attitude young man, that's not how speak to me, but to answer your question I'm Chiyo Shuzenji or people call me Recovery Girl. I'm a nurse that just saved from ten weeks of pain." She said, walking towards me and extends her lips to me forehead, sending me falling back with red cheeks. "Why'd you to that!?"

She looks at me sweetly. "That's how my quirk works I can heal with my kisses. You had a bruise on your forehead so I took care of it." I noticed some lipstick stains on my body and fell back again in embarrassment. "You didn't have to kiss everywhere!" i shout, backing away from the woman in fear. "You shouldn't have gotten injured that much. I swear it's like they're trying to kill these kids these days, and on the day I wear red lipstick since forever."

"I didn't mean to get injured old lady! I was trying to prove myself!" I shout back from the pillow, blocking me from her. "You were reckless when you were told those big robots don't give you points. Your lucky that... boy saved you back there. If it wasn't for him you would be dead, there's no doubt about that." She lectures, having me with clenched teeth, and my face goes white after, hearing someone saved me.

So it wasn't a dream...

"Do you know where he is?" I ask, looking down at my hands. "I'm not sure where that boy went." She says, having no clue where he went. "I gotta find him." I say getting up from the bed, but as soon as I do. I feel my body in too much pain. "Oh no you don't, you haven't recovered fully yet. You stay here until you do." She lectures again while going to the back, bringing my worst nightmares. "Now if you can stay still and I swear this won't hurt one bit" a needle points at my eye, with my face going white. "No way! Stay away from me, you crazy old hag!"

"Stay still young man!"

"No!"

"There we go."

"GAHH!"

"The cherry blossoms still fall beautifully it's been a while since I've been here... it's pathetic, isn't it?"

"So you knew I was here the entire time?"

"I can sense a trickster from a far distance."

"Tch, Clever bastard..."

"I'll ask you this once what are you doing here."

"Ha do you really think I would let you have all the fun?" The indigo haired boy says, getting in the white hair's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about fun. But you sure made yourself noticeable from what I witnessed"

"Yeah, it was until you ruined it all like you always do!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! Who made you the big guy in the group!?"

"No one did. I did it myself..."

"I bet from your smartass attitude and intimidating personality. You must have gotten screwed over badly to end up being this way."

"I don't need your help nor will I save your ass again."

"I never asked you to in the first place... and I'm not trying to help! This is my own puppet show and you Midoriya will be my main act!" The indigo haired boy said, pointing his finger at the boy.

"Is that so? The last show was disappointing as I recall"

"You bastard, I'll end you here and I won't fail like last time!" The cloaked boy yells, throwing a punch towards the white hair, with dodging it, and disappear as his fist is still in the air, feeling a presence behind him, looking behind him seeing his fate end with one finger. (Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!)

*Flick

"WAH!" The cloaked boy shouts, as he falls on the floor with zero pain.

"Still foolish... you can't control me. I saw your trick from a mile away that your fists would throw and you would gain eye contact with me, and with your words and drag me into you."

"Give me a break! I worked on the plan since I don't know how long!"

"Failure is not an option, you should know this, but for you I guess there's an option."

"Hey, I can hear you!"

"That's the point. If you're worthy being here don't be too foolish... again your little crime, you already committed has you under the radar now"

"I would say it was a masterpiece crime two puppets down with a snap of my strings." The cloaked boy says, laughing at the thoughts that occurred.

"You went to far and you know that. Stitching two bodies together against their will is gruesome enough..."

"Oh have you gone soft Midoriya? Might a remind you of your past events? Their faces with seeing them under control was exhilarating... the tears falling down from their eyes weren't heroes never suppose to cry?"

"I don't have to admit anything to you I'm just warning you... Don't get in my way Hitoshi. Keep your killing spree somewhere else, it's causing enough attention."

"Wouldn't dream of it Midoriya. Anyways, I'm off good luck with your plan, but same for you stay away from my plans as well. These cherry blossoms are finally going to crumble..."

"Like I said don't interfere with my business again if you do... I'll give you a reason to force to stitch a body together it'll be yours"

"Point taken" The boy said, backing away, and taking off, leaving the white hair to walk back to the hospital to see if a fellow person has recovered. Not knowing someone else is watching him from a distance, licking his sword, with a grinning smile. "So that's the boy... too easy.

The ash blonde was bored of waiting in the white room, and was about to get up until he heard footsteps, thinking it was the crazy old hag, hiding his face in a pillow peaking his head over the cover, seeing someone that he's been waiting to see... "What are you doing here..." he clenches his fists and his teeth, eyeing the one he has the most anger for. "Deku."

The world around us

Breaks up apart

Stop searching for the answer you've been looking for

As its right affront of your face

Or

Are you blind enough not to see it...

Open your eyes

And Let me show you it

Instead of staying in the same mindset of this cruel world.

Act 3.2

3 of 3 Completed

Like it was a mostly a introduction

Before things take an interesting turn

Yeah I hate fillers too...srry


	8. 4 0

My body feels numb whenever I'm close to the end

The water feels relaxing as every drop trickles down

The swing of the blow gives off such a risk... a risk we both know I'm willing to take

The first was weak

The second gave my eyes some dizziness

The third gives me relief

Killing me softly with the words you say to me

The world full of mockery

Find the hope through the pain

Isn't that what you said to me?

Take this mask off me

Take these wrapping around my arms

Let me be Unraveled by your heart

Fix it

Fix this

Fix me

If you can...

4.0

"What are you doing here Deku..." The ash blonde asked, gritting his teeth. "How are you recovering?" All that the white haired said. The blonde took this as an insult like he always does. "None of your goddamn business! How about you answer some of my questions!" He shouts at the white hair, getting up from the bed facing the other boy "Why did you save me Deku!?" He shouts once more at the boy. He didn't respond just looked at the light above them. This angered him even more having small bursts in his hands. "You shouldn't get up I can tell you're still hurt..." the boy said, looking at the blonde once again, but the blonde had enough as he clenched his fists and jaw. "I've had enough of your bullshit!" He screams out, throwing a table at him, with the boy dodging it setting it aside. "You come here with a new quirk! You make look like an idiot for years, and now you won't answer my question I'll ask one last time!"

"Deku why did you save me! Tell me now bastard!"

The words echo throughout the hallway as the white hair stays silent angering the fired up blonde. The boy was impatient for his answer, and stormed up to the white hair, and threw a punch waiting for the sound of pain to come across the dead eyes on the white hair's face.

"Answer me Deku!" As the fist was still heading straight toward the boy's face, but as a cherry blossom falls in a clear lake with no sound, the boy vanished with the only heard through the blonde's ear was a smirk, and some kind of warm breath against his shoulder. "You want to know why Kacchan?" A soft, gentle voice whispers behind the blonde leaving him wide eyed, and scared to turn his back, with the boy getting close to his ear more feeling the hot breath next to his ear. "Because you're still useful to me..." The blonde was fired with many emotions at the moment, thinking many thoughts 'Useful...' before he can say something, his entire body felt a sting of pain leaving him to fall to the floor with eyes closed. "What were you talking about about then..."

"Damn..." The boy sighed, reaching for the blonde to carry him back to the bed, but gets interrupted by a knife being thrown at him, and grabs the blade between his gloves. "It's not safe to play with Knives" he says, throwing the knife back with someone catching it. "Is that so? Is it okay to knock others out without finishing the job" a voice says back, throwing another one at the white hair or so he thought. "Why are you after him?" The boy says waiting for a response from the mysterious knife thrower. "He's a hero, it's our job remember what's the point of being a villain if we can't kill our prey?" He speaks out again throwing another blade towards the boy once more. "You're right about that, but still you can't have him yet can't have you mess my plan all up do we? Stain..."

The hero killer stands down from his hiding position, and confronts the boy face to face. "So you know me what a shocker... I heard plenty about you to Midoriya" he says, letting out a small chuckle glaring at the white hair "Is that so?" All the boy says, guarding the blonde still. "It's quite funny to think that you of all people would be protecting this human scum quite intriguing" he states, taking out his blade and licking it with his tongue long and bumpy "Ever wonder what kind of blood you lick either has an infection or disease? Now I wonder why you looked like a disease to my eyes" the boy sighs, taking out a knife out of the wall, "I don't give a shit all I care about is when you die now!" The killer shouts, rushing at the boy at full speed landing a slice of blood from his own shoulder. "You should really not announce your attack out loud..." the boy adds, holding the knife against his face. Both of them face each other with letting go, punching the boys face landing him to the floor, his speed, his strength was incredible. The boy got back up, but before he can stand up, he gets put down to the ground hitting the wall again. "Is that all you got Midoriya why don't you show your true strength!?" The hero killer shouted, grabbing the boy with his hair covering his face just only to see his smile. "Come on! Are you holding out on me?! You're a joke!" He laughs, throwing him against the doctor bed with him not getting up this time. "You didn't put up much of a fight, huh?" He went over to the boy grabbed his neck, and put a knife against his throat slicing it, dropping a bit of blood on the sword. "You really shouldn't let your guard down brat!" He shouts, backing away, and licking the blade of the taste of the blood so delicious... so tasteful... so... GAH!

He felt his entire body in pain. Parts of his body felt like his skin and muscle burning, wanting to tear his skin apart. His body twitching, his eyes can't keep still it was like he was drowning in a tsunami of pain. "What's going on!?" He shouts, falling down to the floor, his mouth coughs more and more blood soon a pool he kept screaming in pain like his body was being torn apart limb to limb.

"Do you like the taste of my blood?" A familiar voice says, behind the hero killer. "Is it sweet or maybe zesty? Maybe... lovely?" He questions, walking over the hero killer and facing him with a smile. "W-What'd you do to me?!" The bandaged man shouts in pain. "No no no what did you do to yourself? Didn't I warn you, do you ever wonder what kind of diseases or infections the blood might have you ingested?" The boy states, looking over to the man in pain. "I killed you! Your neck was sli-!"

When he looked over to the boy, his neck was completely healed with no signs of a scar or trace of the cut. "Oh, that? Well, it seems I wouldn't be that dumb to come without being prepared." The boy says, grabbing the blade of the ground, and walk over to the man again that is unable to move or do anything. "Now didn't you say to finish what I started when I knock my enemy down right? Guess there's a first time for everything!" The boy shouts, grabbing the blade aiming for the killer's chest, but stops as it reaches the man's chest "You're not worth it." He whispers, dropping the blade and walking up back to the blonde carrying him to the bed. "You think this is over!? I'll kill you!" The killer shouts at the boy, grabbing one last blade try to aim it, but he can't even control himself instead throws a smoke bomb escaping through the door with a trail of blood following his footsteps. "This isn't over... MIDORIYA!" Was all the boy heard with stretching his arms from the boring battle. "Stain huh?" His teeth gritted from the taste of the rush "So they're sending the pros out for me now? Wonder what's going through their minds..." he took his gloves off seeing the damage reminding him why he's doing this, "Most importantly, he's safe..." he sighed once more, seeing the damage he left on the room. "What a bad visit jeez..."

He fell down to the floor from the pain, getting back up, and rushed out the door.

Recovery girl walked in the other room, with seeing the boy sleeping and resting, but seeing the entire bloody mess of what the battle left. "Midoriya... what a mess you brought like always," She said, touching the boy's white hair as he bled out more from his arms. "If he didn't... let's fix you up Izuku"

Heyo dashiekun here thx for reading this... Whatever it is tbh and I'm sorry for the delay I had summer school which is bleh but hope you enjoyed and don't worry it might be confusing for now but will all be pieced together eventually... like in the 17 chap maybe what number are we in? 1.2..3? Oh 4! Right or like 11 I might as well call it anyways yeah till next time adios... ps. Sorry for shitty grammar and narrative I tried hard to think but like I have the entire story plot out I just have a hard time to put it in words haha... yeaahhh so thx again and see ya


	9. 4 1

Katsuki and Third POV

The cold air drifts upon the field with the dark consuming every inch of the raining damp.

I feel sleepy still... where am I now?

I hear crying behind me sounds like someone in deep shit I'm guessing... oh well leave that to the heroes

I looked back and kept walking till I heard that voice so familiar and weak

"STOP PLEASE!" a voice screams out in a familiar building? "Deku?! Wait, isn't that U.A why here?" I heard sounds of buildings rumbling... a familiar phrase by a legendary hero "Detroit Smash!"

The curious blonde ran into the school campus, seeing a bright light coming from the back of the school

Hearing more rumbling from the ground and the building. "This world is a cruel place, don't you think?" A voice whispered into my ear with my head feels like exploding in too much pain.

"You led him here."

"Aghhhhhh!"

"Feel the pain you brought"

The blonde fell on the floor holding his head like he wanted to rip it off screaming in agony as whole body feels like it's been burned alive.

"You deserve every last bit."

I do, don't I...

"Kacchan! What are you doing here?!"

The blonde looks up, seeing the green haired boy with worried eyes, but bleeding wrists and looks like he got pretty beaten badly?

"Deku! You shithead, what the hell is going on?!" The blonde shouts at the frightened boy, grabbing his wrists which cause major pain towards the boy. "You need to leave now!" He says weakly, dragging the blonde towards the exit to the school. "What the hell happened to you?! Why are you bleeding I'm not leaving till you tell me!" The blonde shouts again, letting Midoriya let go of his arm having him quiet for a Sec or two...

"If I tell you, would it even matter to you?" The green hair muttered quietly, clenching his fists and teeth

From his response that left the blonde confused and unamused "Deku! Tell me or I'll kill you I swear!" The blonde screamed out, falling to the floor from the sudden rumbling in the building once again.

"Don't worry..." the blonde looks up to the boy again seeing a smile with tears, "You'll find out soon" after that, the green haired charged him towards the window having the broken glass fall to the floor as well as him falling to supposedly his death. "Dekuuu!" He screamed out about to hit impact on the solid concrete floor.

Katsuki...

Kacchan...

KATSUKI WAKE UP!

Eyes open

Drenched full of sweat

Hits his head against other

"Oww! What the hell!" A voice screams in pain. "Deku!?" The blonde scanned around getting his vision back with seeing no one except for...

"Hey, what the hell is going on with you?!" A red spiky hair boy shouts back, holding his head in pain

"Hey, you woke up?"

The blonde took a sec to remember who the other contenders were remembering a familiar annoying friendly redhead.

"Kirishima?"

"Hey, you know me still! That's great to know no amnesia lost!" The redhead smiled back. the blonde holding his head still in pain. "Yeah, sorry bout that didn't mean to hurt you haha!" The blonde took a moment to gather his thoughts before he remembered what happened and why he's in a different room.

All I remember are those words...

'Because you're still useful to me'

"Deku!" My fists slammed down on the table. The redhead jumped up trying to stop the blonde from moving "Hey calm down! You're still hurt!" The redhead said, trying to knock some sense into the stubborn angry blonde.

"Where is he?!" The blonde screams at Kirishima. "Who?!" The redhead was confused by the question and tried to hold the blonde down climbing on top of him with his wrists cuffed by his hands. "Deku! That lying bastard!" He spatted out again trying to unfree himself. "Deku? You mean he's the one who saved you?" He thought.

"I didn't ask for his help but yes! Where is he?!"

"I have no idea I'm sorry, guess you didn't hear the news yet." The blonde had a questionable face after those words. "What happened now?" Kirishima got off Bakugo letting him sit up. "Well, they believe that he is a villain and that two heroes were found dead stitched together, it looked extremely... Awful but I guess the heroes believe he's not the only one and there are two others that um how do I say this?" At this point, the blonde had no reason to wait. "What happened!?" The blonde yelled at the redhead scaring him once again."Okay! On the camera in this room, they found who you with Midoriya talking to you and knocking you out, but after that, a hero killer named Stain tried to kill you and him, but he well, we don't know the camera was damaged enough and couldn't get the rest of the footage." The redhead explained to the blonde. "But we manage to get a little bit of it and it looks like he saved you or was protecting you" The blonde balled up his fists creating a bit of a spark "Damn it! What the hell?!" He raged out, slamming a chair to the wall. "There's one more thing... it seems that you are a bit of a suspect since you know him."

"What..."

"Hey, I'm on your side! But they need you for interrogation so yeah..." The redhead expected more yelling or worse from the blonde but he stayed silent clenching his fists more with bits of blood drops coming from his palm. "Hey! Don't do that!" Eijiro tried to unclench his hands but it only got tighter with the other boy surprise when he heard a sniffle from the blonde, looking up to see the blonde eyes covered with his hair with tears hitting the floor mixing the salty tears with the blood on the floor.

"I did this to him..." He muttered out having more tears stream down to his neck. "You did what to who?" The other boy asked wondering who he thinks it is. "Quirkless... Powerless" The blonde put his wrists to cover his face and wipe the tears off his face. "Quirkless? You mean Midoriya?" Eijiro thought.

"You know we didn't talk that much just as kids but before I left I remember... You use to bully Midoriya right? And he vanished out of nowhere I heard"

"The quirkless were weak and had no strength someone had to show him his place" The blonde muttered out again with the redhead taking a moment to take what he said and have a laugh of those words.

Before Katsuki could keep mourning he felt a huge punch to his face knocking him to the floor. "Someone should put you in your place you know that! You still have those words to say after all that happened?! He saved you! And you still have that mindset!" He didn't say anything leaving Eijiro to want to beat the shit out him but couldn't since he was already hurt enough physically and emotionally. "I..I..." The blonde tried to say with Kirishima getting more pissed off. "Spit it out already! You what are sorry more?! What is it?!" He spat out on the injured blonde on the floor. "I tried to protect him!" The blonde said out loud with Kirishima have a shocked face from his response. Katsuki got up and held his jaw from pain. "You didn't let me finish my sentence redhead..." The blonde said getting back up on the hospital bed, wrapping his hand in bandages from the doctor's table. "Sorry..." Kirishima added feeling a little bad for punching his friend. "No, I deserve it I said it in kind of a dick way couldn't find the words to say,"

"You have a powerful punch Redhead" The blonde laughed out having to seem to turn to his usual self.

"Well, I had to knock some sense into you" They both laughed but went silent until Eijiro asked the question he was wondering. "What did you mean by protecting him Katsuki?" He asked with Katsuki sighing from the question. "Well the idiot always use to call me Kacchan all the time by my side all the time and like all the others wanted to be as what I use to or thought was cool and... He always talked about being a hero without a quirk that he would be better than All Might himself and I don't know what kind of feeling he gave me but I just wanted to protect him and there was no other way from losing my stupid image that I was cool or the best so I thought... to make him not to be a hero and be the biggest dick ever to him and... hurt him." Katsuki explained to Eijiro with more of a shocked face not believing what he is hearing. "Even though I thought it was the stupidest dumb idea ever I went through with it because whenever I was with the little idiot he made me feel to keep him safe I don't know what it was and still don't know but when I see him now and from that day it made me want to actually want to drag the asshole to the forest yelling at his face why he left me! He said... He wasn't the same Deku and he's right he isn't." Bakugo said having a tear down his face again.

"I get it now it all makes sense in a brutal way," The redhead said while smirking and have a bit of a frown as well.

Katsuki was confused by his words "What makes sense? That I'm a moron that deserves to die for fucking up someone's life" The redhead walked over and wrapped his arms around the stupid minded boy with him trying to get out of the grasp but his body was hardened like rocks. "Let it out," Kirishima said with Katsuki embarrassed but broke down more letting the box open and let all the pain spread down on Kirishima's now soaked shirt. "I... hate you-you redheaded bastard! I hate you so fucking much!" He cried out with Eijiro just smile.

"I know you do."

Okay

1\. I'm sorry this took way to fucking long I had major writer's block and I had 5 versions of this chapter done but I went with this the other 4 were about 7,000 words longer but... I accidentally deleted it and yeah I hate myself

2\. Thank you guys for still reading and for hopefully waiting for the next chapter

3\. I know was working on some other projects like a persona fanfic and a text story which I will update as soon as possible as side projects but I'm back and glad to be finishing this book which isn't any time soon actually I got the whole story down but find it a drag to write a bit haha...

4\. My usual shitty grammar is still here sorry folks but my dumb mind can't write for shit so glad you can hopefully read it

5\. Until next time =

So tell me what did he make you feel?


End file.
